


Lullaby

by illuminoxxie



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminoxxie/pseuds/illuminoxxie
Summary: It was more than a star crossed lovers type fantasy. It was more than just enemies. It was more than just the two chasing after each other. It was intrigue, lust. It was a hunt with no strings attached. It was a long restful sleep... It was a lullaby, softly drifting him to a wondrous new world.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	Lullaby

They were in a bar, it was late. The music was playing so loud it muffled out their conversation to outsiders, thankfully. The world was in disarray after the sudden outbreak of night creatures. Whe the vampire went on live TV and broke the neck of a particularly influential figure. Jaebum remembered the night vividly. He remembered the screams that erupted from the crowd through his television, the shakes of the cameras, the way the man's head fell limp. The sounds of his neighbors flying into a panic. And his phone ringing. But most of all, he remembered the voice. The voice that was laced in silk, ringing like the bells of angels.

"Let the uprising begin..."

And then Jaebum was pulled from his thoughts.

"The real monsters are the ones that blend in with us, you know," Yugyeom said, almost a warning voice laced in something that wasn't quite panic. But his eyes spoke a different story. His pupils were dilated, their gaze shifting back and forth before finally locking onto their subject, brow lifted inquisitively.

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Jaebum's brow lifted, leaning back in his seat. Whatever kind of warning this was supposed to be, he wasn't too keen on listening. And Yugyeom, of all people, should have really known better. Jaebum was from a long line of hunters, and Yugyeom had been his best friend for years. There shouldn't have been any reason for him to believe that.

Yugyeom sighed softly, fingertips running along the rim of his glass. "No, not really. At least not after knowing you," a grin tugged the corners of his lips upward before his shifted his gaze back to Jaebum. "But you've been after this guy for months. He must be very good at blending..."

Jaebum lifted a hand, stopping Yugyeom in his tracks, "or he's hiding and letting everyone do the work for him."

Yugyeom couldn't help the roll of his eyes as he shook his head, chuckling lightly though. "What if he is? How do you plan to lure him out?"

And Jaebum was stumped. How did you lure something out when you weren't even sure what it actually was you were after? He slumped against the bar, face resting in his hand as he let out an exasperated sigh. His other hand tapped their fingertips to the rhythm of the music, his head shaking.

Truth be told, he had no clue. The only thing he had to go on was a voice. Not even a face. The cameras were much too shaky for him to get any kind of glimpse. Not even his employers knew where to start. The only thing anyone else knew was, whoever had the strength to snap a man's neck like a small twig in their hands, it wasn't human. And maybe everyone had the right to panic.

Although, ever since the announcement of whatever uprising, Jaebum hadn't had any shortage of work. It was starting to become fun. Although, he was thankful to have been given the night off. He was enjoying the break and the company of his best friend. He lifted his arms above his head, stretching happily, just before his eyes caught a glimpse of his phone lighting up. Yugyeom noticed it too, from the way his face scrunched up.

"No rest for the wicked, huh," Yugyeom mumbled. It wasn't really a question, just a statement. A grin tugged Yugyeom's lips up as he watched Jaebum slump over the bar's counter top. He reached over, gently patting the other's back, as he was now casually kicking his feet. The phone was still vibrating, lights still flashing. Why did it have to be today, of all days?

Suddenly, Jaebum sat straight up, took his shot and heaved a sigh. "I'm gonna ignore it. Its my day off, there's plenty of others who can check it out." The hunter then tapped his hand on the bar, ordering another shot and another of whatever it was Yugyeom was having. Bourbon, he thought.

Yugyeom couldn't fight the sound of shock that escaped his lips. He knew how important this job was to Jaebum. Which meant that Jae had to have been feeling exhausted to be ignoring the calls and texts. He wasn't sure he'd be able to convince Jae to go, especially with how he was already ordering more drinks for the two of them. And it was difficult to change Jae's mind once he was settled on a decision. This was an irrefutable fact Yugyeom had come to terms with.

Eventually they both lost count of the number of drinks, in the form of shots or otherwise, they had. And they were stumbling their way home. Jae was loudly mocking the announcement of an uprising, and while Yugyeom was cackling just as loud with his best friend, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Jaebum had to have felt it too. He was undoubtedly just letting it go, knowing he was far too gone to do anything about it. It was fortunate neither of them had any idea how right they were.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is only the beginning. I promise the following chapters will be a significant amount longer. hope you enjoy!


End file.
